Electrical power outlets, and in particular alternating current (AC) power sockets are devices that allow electrically operated equipment to be connected to the primary alternating current power source in a building. Electrical outlets can differ in voltage and current rating, as well as in the shape, size and type of connector they are adapted for use with. The types used in each country are set by national standards, some of which are listed in the IEC technical report TR 60083, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Plugs and socket-outlets for domestic and similar general use standardized in member countries of IEC.
Regardless, of the specific design and technical specification, a power outlet is typically formed of one or more sockets, which are fixed on a piece of equipment or a building structure and connected to an energized electrical circuit, and are adapted to cooperate with a movable connector attached to an electrically operated device. The sockets are designed to prevent exposure of bare energized contacts. To reduce the risk of failure or user misuse, power outlet systems often incorporate both physical safety features, such as, for example, recessed slots or holes, insulated sleeves, blocking shutters, orientation control; as well as electrical safety features, such as, for example, a protective earth connection to isolate a faulty appliance from the source.
Despite the advanced development of power outlets, a need still exists for electrical power outlets adapted specifically for installation within an enclosed structure, such as a cabinet or piece of furniture.